


Time Change

by 19agbrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Next Gen, Time Travel, Violence in Later Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-07 13:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19agbrown/pseuds/19agbrown
Summary: When James Sirius Potter breaks a time turner (I know its cliche, but bear with me) , and sends the next gen back in time, chaos ensues in which the next gen end up fighting alongside their parents in the war against Voldemort. Will any survive? And, more importantly, will the survivors get back home?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted on Wattpad, but I decided to transfer it over, because I tend to go heavy on the dialogue, and it was annoying having to go back and re-add all of my quotation marks. 
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Cursed Child would have been written in novel format.

  
**Chapter 1:**

_2021_

“JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!” Echoed through number 12 Grimmauld Place. Two laughing 18-year-old boys dashed from the drawing room as another voice, this one female, screeched, “FREDRICK FABIAN WEASLEY!” One of the boys cringed slightly, but neither stopped laughing. “We got ‘em good Freddie!” The dark haired one said proudly.

  
The other boy, who had red hair and tan skin, replied with a smirk. “Yep. Your dad looks AMAZING with pink skin, by the way!” The 2 cackled merrily before rounding the corner, and running smack into a man. A man in his 40’s with dark hair, green eyes, and neon pink skin. The boys jumped back in alarm, and James offered the man a small wave. “Hi Dad. Wherever did you get such brilliantly colored skin?”

  
Harry James Potter’s eyes flashed behind his glasses. “Oh, nowhere. Just from some mysterious, most likely experimental, potion that my DEAD son slipped into my tea.” James swallowed nervously at the emphasis that Harry had put on the word “dead”.

  
The 2 teenagers turned around as if to run, only to be blocked by a man in his mid-twenties with turquoise hair and bright green skin. “Going somewhere?” He asked darkly. “Yep.” Freddie replied with a mischievous grin. Teddy raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?” he asked disbelievingly. James nodded with a slowly spreading grin.

  
Freddie pulled a hand full of glowing golden powder out of an inner pocket, and before either Teddy or Harry could stop him, he threw it at his feet, creating a glittering smoke. When the smoke cleared, neither boy was standing there anymore.

  
Harry looked over Teddy’s shoulder to see George standing there with his violet skin, attempting to stifle laughter. Harry narrowed his eyes at the red-head. “I blame you. My offspring wouldn’t be half as bad without yours.” George lost control of his laughter, and doubled over howling. The corner of Harry’s mouth twitched slightly, but he would never admit it.

  
Teddy turned around and scowled at his uncle. “You could show a little concern for your son’s experimental potion, you know.” George straightened up, with the ghost of his laughter still present in his expression. “Aw, c’mon Teddy. You know that the boys test everything on themselves first.”

  
Harry raised an eyebrow. “Did you see them test this one, and not warn anyone, AGAIN?” George shrugged. “I wouldn’t be a true prankster if I ratted out my own son’s pranks. And yes, I think I did. Freddie was walking around with silver skin for a couple days last month, until I saw him swallow a clear potion, and then his skin returned to normal. So, don’t worry, they’ve already developed an antidote.”

  
Harry sighed. “And the powder?” George nodded thoughtfully. “They approached me with it last week, gave me a demonstration, and then begged me to add it to the Auror section of the shop during the next premiere show. Upon further experimentation, I have found that it can work through anti-apparation, anti-portkey, and anti-exit wards, as well as over-ride blood wards. It works similar to apparation, if you have a destination in mind, that’s where you go. If you don’t, then it just sends you to a random place. They’ve made it in a variety of colors and types. The one they just demonstrated is dubbed as a flashy exit type, because of the glitter. But they also made a stealth type. They call it, Flash-portation. I happily agreed to introduce it to the shop during next week’s expo, and they have several other things lined up for it as well.”

  
Harry and Teddy both wore expressions that were a mix between impressed and sour. Teddy spoke next. “So, in other words, they’re making good products, good enough for the shop, and they aren’t going to stop anytime soon.” George grinned. Harry tapped his chin. “Flash-portation has some extremely useful real-world applications though. After the expo, I will probably order some for my Aurors. Alpha team, at the very least.”

* * *

James and Freddie appeared giggling in the attic of number 12 Grimmauld place. “Another successful run of Flash-portation under our belts my dear cousin.” They said to each other in unison, and then burst out laughing.

  
Albus Severus Potter looked up from his book with an annoyed expression. “You guys are just creepy when you do that.” Scorpius Malfoy looked up from his own book, and nodded in agreement. James stuck his tongue out at them. “Real mature.” Rose Weasley said as she walked in the door just in time to see James stick his tongue out.

  
Hugo, Roxanne, Molly, Louis, Niki, and Lucy Weasley, Lily Potter, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, and the toddler twins, Nymphadora and Remus Lupin all came in behind Rose. All of them were laughing.

  
“That turned out better than I’d expected!” Niki wheezed. You see, all of the children, except for Teddy and Victoire’s twin 3-year-olds, had known about the prank. They’d even helped to make sure that all of the adults had drank their tea. It was a good demonstration of their newest product, Coloring Concoction.

  
Freddie and James bowed, and then said in unison, “We live to serve madam.” Niki curtsied at them, then burst out laughing. “Jamie Jamie Jamie!” Nymphadora squealed as she ran up to James. James scooped her up instantly, and smiled as her hair immediately turned a bright yellow. “Hey Squirt!” James laughed as he spun the little girl around. “How’d you like our prank?”

  
Dora giggled. “It was good! Daddy turned green, and mummy turned grey! They were soooo mad!” James and Freddie both grinned at the little girl’s praise. They were going to make her into a prankster yet!

  
Albus sighed, and closed his book, and Scorpius followed suit. “What color did Dad turn?” Albus asked. Lily giggled. “He turned pink!” The whole room burst into roaring laughter. Harry Potter pink? How could you NOT laugh?

  
An hour later, after Freddie and James had surrendered the antidote for Coloring Concoction over to Harry, all of them were bored, and laying about in the spacious attic, doing various activities, such as reading (Albus, Scorpius, Rose, Molly, and Niki), playing Wizard’s Chess (Hugo and Lorcan), entertaining a crowd (James, Freddie, and Lysander), and being an audience to the 3 rowdy boys (Remi, Dora, Louis, Lucy, Roxie, and Lily).

  
Half an hour after that, James got bored of entertaining his audience, and silently slipped out of the room, only to excitedly burst back in only minutes later. “Guys! Look what I found in Dad’s study!” He yelled in barely contained enthusiasm. Freddie rushed over to him.

  
“Whatever did you find, dear cousin?” he asked in a deliberately casual voice. Albus looked up, and gave James a disapproving frown. “Yes, James. What did you find in Dad’s FORBIDDEN study?” James looked at Albus guiltily. “Oh nothing, just a time turner.”

  
Scorpius’ head snapped up at that, remembering his and Albus’ own mishap with a time turner the year previous. Albus paled considerably when he saw the tiny glass device in his older brother’s hand. Albus, of course, knew that the Department of Mysteries had been rebuilding time turners, while also tweaking the original formula. But why Harry had one, was beyond the 15-year-old Slytherin.

  
James started swinging the delicate instrument around by the chain, making both Scorpius and Albus extremely edgy. “James, mind stopping that, mate?” Freddie asked nervously. James simply laughed. “Is wittle Fweddie afwaid of the big bad time turner?” James asked in a babyish voice.

  
“Don’t be a prat James! That thing is DANGEROUS!” Rose screeched. “Pfft. It’s not dangerous.” James said casually as he threw it in the air and caught it. When James caught the time turner, it began to emit a golden light that enveloped everyone in the room.

  
“Oh shite!” Scorpius yelled in terror as the time turner began to spin wildly. “James you absolute DUNDERHEAD!” Albus roared just before the door burst open. “What the—” Teddy Lupin said as he and his wife, Victoire, saw the light. The golden light reached out to envelope them too, and then they were all gone.

* * *

_1998_

The large group appeared in the middle of a forest, just in front of a tent with a startled dark-haired boy sitting in front of it. Teddy looked around, and caught sight of the tent, and the slowly rising boy. “Son of a Death Eater!” He yelled angrily. “What?” Scorpius asked startled at being addressed in such a way.

  
Albus pinched the bridge of his nose. “He didn’t mean you Scorp. It’s just his favorite swear. How many times have we gone over this?” Scorpius looked down embarrassed. Teddy ran a hand through his hair in a way that was eerily reminiscent of his godfather.

  
“James, what the BLOODY HELL were you thinking?” Rose screeched at her cowering cousin. “Didn’t mean to.” He mumbled. “You’ve really stepped in it this time, mate.” Freddie said darkly.

  
“Who are you!?” The mystery boy in front of the tent demanded with his wand raised. Teddy sighed. “Relax Harry, we aren’t going to hurt you.” This caused the whole group to round on the mystery boy, and stare at him in a mixture of curiosity, awe, and horror.

“You bloody IDIOT! You’ve landed us in the middle of the war!” Niki accused. “Was just supposed to be a prank.” James mumbled. “A prank? A PRANK!? Jamie, look around! We’re in the middle of THE WAR! At the very height of You-Know-Who’s power! This is NOT a prank!” Freddie roared at his cousin. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly the time travelers being introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just warn you guys real quick. This does not follow canon exactly. In this version, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went out in a tent the night before the Gringotts heist. Which is when this takes place. There is no particular reason for that, other than the fact that I wanted the time travelers to show up outside their tent, and I wanted it to be close to the Gringotts heist. So...
> 
> Disclaimer: I write fan fiction not novels.

“Harry?” A teenage girl asked cautiously while exiting the tent. “Who are they?” she asked. Harry shrugged. Rose and Hugo gaped at the girl. “Mum?” Hugo asked disbelievingly. Hermione paled at the word. Has this boy just called her MUM?

Teddy face-palmed. “Great. Next, Uncle Ron is going to come charging at us from the trees.” A voice from behind Teddy spoke. “Well, I don’t know about the UNCLE part, but you got the rest of that right.” Ron said.

Victoire glared at Teddy as she bent down and scooped up her little twins. “You just HAD to say it, didn’t you?” She asked disdainfully. Albus clapped his hands together. “Wonderful. Just WONDERFUL. Scorpius and I almost destroyed the timeline as we know it less than a year ago, and now here we are, mucking up the timeline once again. Just BRILLIANT!” Ron squinted at Albus, and asked, “Uhhh… Harry, you got a little brother we don’t know about?”

Harry shrugged. “If I do, then I don’t know about him either.” “I am NOT his little brother!” Albus snapped at Ron, prompting the red-head to level his wand at Albus’ head. Lily sighed. “Al, it’s when you say things with that kind of attitude that we always end up in trouble. And I believe that you just snapping off about Dad just made our situation worse.”

Harry paled. Molly grit her teeth at Lily. “Says the one who just referred to him as DAD.” Lucy nodded in agreement with her sister. “Yeah, wait to go Lils.”

Hermione had had enough. “Ok, just shut up, the lot of you. Now, I believe that we have a right to know why and how you just showed up here, and also who you are. You” She pointed at Teddy. “Start explaining.” She commanded.

Teddy swallowed. “Yes ma’am. Why we got here? Don’t really know that one. Honestly, we could’ve come up anywhere, and it’s just chance that we’re here. How we got here? That one’s easier. My idiot Godbrother over there” He gestured at James. “broke into my Godfather’s locked study, and he stole an experimental time turner out of the desk. My Godfather works for the Ministry, see.”

Harry and Ron tightened their grips on their wands. Teddy continued. “So then, my idiot Godbrother decided that he was going to walk into a room full of children, and start tossing around the time-turner like it was a toy. And then, we ended up here.”

Harry and Ron didn’t look convinced, but Hermione did. “What year are you from?” She asked him. Teddy replied without hesitation. “2021.” Harry and Ron gasped, but Hermione simply nodded.

“Okay.” She said. “We’re going to go around the group, and when it gets to you, I want you to state your full name, age, parent’s names, Hogwarts house if you have one, and anything else you think that we should know.”

Teddy nodded in agreement. “Shall I go first?” he asked. Hermione nodded. “Alright. My name is Teddy Remus Lupin.” Harry, Ron, and Hermione all gasped. “I am 23-years-old. My parents are Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, and my Godparents are Harry and Ginny Potter.” The golden trio gasped again. “I was in Hufflepuff like my mum, and I am an Auror, also like my mum.” He then turned towards Victoire. She stepped up next to him and handed him the pink-haired little girl, before she started speaking.

“My name is Victoire Fleur Lupin nee Weasley, but you may call me Vic if you wish. I am 21-years-old. My parents are Bill and Fleur Weasley. I was in Ravenclaw, and I am a healer at St. Mungo’s, as well as being Teddy’s wife, and a mother of 2 very rotten 3-year-olds.”

Teddy smiled at the little girl that he was holding. “This is Nymphadora Fleur Lupin, we call her Dora. She is 3-years-old. Her parents are Victoire and I. Her twin brother is being held by my lovely wife. His name is Remus John Lupin II, we call him Remi. You next?” He asked Niki. She nodded.

“I am Dominique Molly Weasley, but call me Niki, or I will hex you. I am 19-years-old. My parents are Bill and Fleur Weasley. I was in Gryffindor. I am an Unspeakable-in-training.” She turned to Louis. “You wanna go next Lou?” she asked.

Louis nodded his blonde head. “I am Louis William Weasley. I am 16-years-old. My parents are Bill and Fleur Weasley. I am in Gryffindor. I plan to be a Curse Breaker, like my father, once I graduate.” Louis looked expectantly at Roxie.

Roxie rolled her eyes, but went anyway. “I am Roxanne Georgina Weasley, but please call me Roxie. I am 18-years-old. My parents are George and Angelina Weasley nee Johnson.” Ron smirked. “I am in Gryffindor. I plan to be a professional Quidditch player when I graduate, in fact, I have already been drafted to the Tornadoes as a Chaser.” Ron whistled, impressed.

Freddie stepped forward next. “Hello. My name is Fredrick Fabian Weasley, but you can call me Freddie. I am 18-years-old. As my darling twin here” He elbowed Roxie in the side. “has already told you who my parents are, I shall just skip over that. I am in Gryffindor. I plan to be a professional Quidditch player when I graduate, and I have already been drafted by the Chuddley Cannons as a Chaser.” Ron whooped.

James stepped up and waved at the golden trio. “Hey. The name’s James Sirius Potter. I am 18-years-old. My parents are Harry and Ginny Potter nee Weasley. I am in Gryffindor. I plan to play professional Quidditch when I graduate, and I have already been drafted by the Chuddley Cannons as a Chaser.” Harry smiled nervously as Ron glared at him.

James turned to a red-haired girl. “Alright Lils, you next, because I want to thoroughly enjoy their reaction to Al.” Lily narrowed her eyes at James. “Git!” she yelled before turning to a confused golden trio. “I am Lily Luna Potter. I am 13-years-old. My parents are Harry and Ginny Potter nee Weasley. I am in Gryffindor. I don’t know what I want to do yet, but I know that I want to work with animals.”

Albus stepped tentatively forward next. “Okay, please don’t freak out.” Hermione frowned. “Why would we freak out?” she asked. It was James who answered. “Just wait for it.” Albus started his introduction. “My name is Albus Severus Potter.” Harry gasped. “I am 15-years-old. My parents are Harry and Ginny Potter nee Weasley. I am in Slytherin.” There was instant uproar from Harry and Ron at this, but Hermione looked thoughtful.

Albus hurriedly stepped back, and Molly stepped forward. “I am Molly Anatolia Weasley. I am 19-years-old. My parents are Percy and Audrey Weasley. Don’t know Mum’s maiden name, she likes to keep it hushed up. I was in Hufflepuff. I am now a reporter for the Daily Prophet, but I also write pieces for the Quibbler.”

Lucy stepped up next. “I am Lucile Regina Weasley, but call me Lucy, please. I am 17-years-old. My parents are Percy and Audrey Weasley. I am in Ravenclaw. I plan to work in the Werewolf liaison office at the Ministry after I graduate.” Lucy looked over at Lorcan.

Lorcan stepped forward, and bowed. “My name is Lorcan Newt Scamander. I am 17-years-old. My parents are Ethan and Luna Scamander nee Lovegood. I am in Ravenclaw. I plan to work with my grandfather at the Quibbler when I graduate.”

Lysander was next. “I am Lysander Matthias Scamander. I am Lorcan’s much better-looking twin. I am in Gryffindor. I plan to open up a flower shop in Diagon Alley after I graduate.” Lorcan looked at Rose with a grin, prompting her to go next.

Rose stepped forward. “My name is Rose Minerva Granger-Weasley. I am 15-years-old. My parents are Ron and Hermione Granger-Weasley.” Ron and Hermione paled. “I am in Ravenclaw. I plan to join the Auror research squad after I graduate.”

Hugo didn’t step forward, but he still went next. “I am Hugo Arthur Weasley. I am 13-years-old. I am Rose’s little brother, so you know who my parents are. I am in Hufflepuff. I plan to become a magical engineer after I graduate.”

Scorpius was the last to go, and Ron was already looking at him with unveiled suspicion. He swallowed, and then stepped up in front of Albus. “My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I am—” but he didn’t get any further before Teddy had to put up a hasty shield charm in front of him to block a stunner from Ron.

“Calm down, Uncle Ron. Scorpius has been attending Sunday dinner at the Burrow since he was 12, and is the son of an Auror. He’s not a Death Eater.” Ron didn’t respond, but he didn’t take his eyes off of Scorpius. Then, Ron spoke to Scorpius. “Do you know what your AUNT did to Hermione at Malfoy Manor?” “Ron!” Hermione yelled. Scorpius nodded. “I do. But, know this. Great Aunt Bellatrix was out of her mind. Deranged. Savage. But not all of my family is like that.”

“Look at you father and grandfather!” Ron roared. Scorpius nodded. “Did you know that Moldy-Voldy has been living at the Manor against Grandfather’s will for more than a year? Did you know that old Moldy ordered Father to kill Professor Dumbledore, hoping that Dumbledore would kill him, as a way of punishing Grandfather for failing to acquire the prophecy? Did you know that Grandfather hasn’t been loyal to Moldy since the Battle of The Department of Mysteries? Did you know that Father is only a Death Eater, because he’s scared of what would happen to him if he wasn’t?”

Ron slowly lowered his wand, but Scorpius wasn’t done. “Did you know that Grandmother wants nothing more than to take Father and Grandfather and run away from Moldy? Did you know that Grandmother will save Mr. Potter’s life during the Death Intermission of the Battle of Hogwarts? Did you know that it is because of Father that Harry Potter is now the true master of the Elder Wand?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “What? But… Vol— You-Know-Who has it…” Scorpius nodded. “Yes he does. But he is not the true master of it, therefore, the magic that he produces with it is his own instead of the wand’s. And since it cannot actually kill its true master, Harry is relatively safe from Moldy for now, at least as far as death goes.”

Hermione nodded. “Please continue with your introduction.” She said. Scorpius nodded. “My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I am 15-years-old. My parents are Draco and Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass. I am in Slytherin, as you might have guessed. I plan on becoming a magical historian after I graduate, and I am dating Albus Potter.”

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a bit list in spots, but with so many characters, its hard not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, as promised! I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: If I was the author of Harry Potter, then my bank account wouldn't only have $400 in it.

** _Chapter 3:_ **

** **

Harry sat in the tent’s entrance with Teddy sitting next to him. Everyone else was inside the tent. “It’s just… it’s a lot to take in.” Harry sighed running a hand through his hair. Teddy nodded. “I can’t imagine what you must be feeling right now, Harry. I mean, as it stands, your own son is a year older than you. But, this is something that you need to accept sooner rather than later. There are things that you MUST do, and we will do our best to help in any way we can.”

Harry sighed. “Do you know about tomorrow?” he asked the time-traveler. Teddy nodded. “We all do. Even my twins demand you to tell them the story nearly every time they see you. The Gringott break-in is one of your most famous exploits of the war. Although the goblins of the future don’t like you much, they do acknowledge that what you did had to be done. We have the rare advantage of knowing exactly what’s going to happen tomorrow.”

“And, we know how. Hermione will enter Diagon Alley as Bellatrix Lestrange, and Ron will be transfigured next to her, while you and Griphook are under the cloak. You will end up having to Imperuse the goblin at the front desk, and also Yaxley. Then, you will command Yaxley to go hide, while the goblin takes you down to the vault. On the way, you will hit a Thief’s Downfall, and it will wash away both Hermione’s Polyjuice, and Ron’s transfiguration. You will all be dumped off the track, but you will land near the Lestrange vault.”

“Griphook will help you get passed the blind guard-dragon, and you will enter the vault. There will be a Gemino and a Burning Hex on everything in the vault. Hufflepuff’s Cup will be up on a high shelf. In order to bypass the 2 hexes, you will use Gryffindor’s sword to pull it down. Griphook will then double-cross you and steal the sword, but you need to let him.” Harry looked both angry and confused. “Why?” he asked. Teddy answered matter-of-factly. “Because after Griphook is killed, the Sword will disappear again. And it will be pulled out of The Sorting Hat by Neville Longbottom during the Battle of Hogwarts, and he will then use it to kill Nagini.” Harry looked shocked.

“Anyway,” Teddy continued. “After the double-cross, Ministry wizards will show up, and attempt to capture you and the other 2. You will escape them by riding the guard-dragon out of Gringotts. Then, the dragon will fly north, and you will jump off while it flies over a lake. After that, you 3 will apparate to Hogsmeade, and you will activate a Caterwauling Charm. Dumbledore’s brother, Alberforth, will save you by hiding you in his pub, The Hogshead.”

“How do you know all of this?” Harry asked. Teddy smiled. “Well, for one, you told me. And for another, even if you hadn’t of told me, there are DOZENS of books about the war, one of which is required study in Auror training.”

Harry nodded in understanding, and then looked over his shoulder into the crowded tent. He ran a hand through his hair. “What are we going to do? Ron, Hermione, and I are going back to Shell Cottage at daybreak to pick up Griphook and get ready for our heist. How are we going to explain the 18 time-travelers, 2 of which are toddlers, suddenly in on our plan? And how are we supposed to explain the fact that Scorpius is obviously a Malfoy, James could be his namesake’s twin, Freddie looks just like a tan version his father, Lily could be Ginny’s well… daughter, Vic looks like she could be Fleur’s sister, Louis looks like he could be Fleur’s brother, Remi looks like he could be Fleur’s son, and if you add a scar and a pair of glasses to Albus, he could be my twin? How exactly do I explain that?”

Teddy shrugged. “We’ve already garbled up the timeline enough that there is no fixing it now. You might as well tell them the truth. It’s not like they would tell anyone who we didn’t want to know, although they might tell my dad, which could end badly… but still. I say, tell them the truth, just so that they know what’s at stake here.”

Harry sighed. “How could they not know? They risk their lives just by breathing in the same air as me right now. They know what’s at stake already. Is this really something that I can bother them with?”

Teddy frowned. “Harry, this isn’t something that you can just keep from them. They are going to be standing in the same room as their 3 kids, son-in-law, and 2 grandkids, not to mention a bunch of nieces and nephews. You can’t just… NOT tell them.” Harry swallowed. “But you said yourself, he timeline’s messed up. What happens if any of the changes are dramatic enough that one of them doesn’t make it? What happens if Vic, Niki, or Louis doesn’t get to exist?”

Teddy shook his head. “They’ll be safe as long as they don’t try to go back home. If they cease to exist, they will still be able to live here, they just won’t back in the future. If they go home, then they’ll just be gone, but if they stay here, then the timeline will adapt for them. Then, the next time they’re in 2021, they’ll be older, but they’ll be alive. The same goes for all of the time-travelers. But the people who belong here… I don’t know. The changes that we’re making could get some of them killed, but I’m hoping that we’ll be able to prevent some deaths that didn’t get prevented the first time. Maybe we’ll save some of the people who died.”

Harry’s eyebrows contacted in confusion. “Like who?” Harry asked. Teddy sighed. “Like Fred Weasley, Collin Creevey, Severus Snape, Lavender Brown, and my parents.” Harry bowed his head. “You grew up without them.” It wasn’t a question, but a guilt-ridden statement.

Teddy nodded grimly. “Yes, I did. They gave their lives so that Voldemort could fall, and fall he did. They died in battle with Death Eaters, and I am quite proud of them, of what they sacrificed so that I could grow up in a free world. I honor that sacrifice every day by going in to work, and making the world safe for my own children.”

Harry was watching his face now. “I am quite proud to be the son of 2 brave Order fighters, and I am honored to be the son of 2 fallen heroes. But what I’m trying to do, is make it so that the little me won’t have to be. Whether they live this time or not, that won’t change the fact that I never had them, and that my parents died heroes for me. But it will give the mini-me the chance to grow up with his parents, and the chance to not have to visit a graveyard on their wedding anniversary and birthdays. I believe that in my place, you would do the same.”

Harry nodded slowly. “In a heartbeat.” The 2 men shared a sad smile, and understanding passed between them. The 2 of them shared a rare bond, one born of the same experience of having lost their parents at a young age. One rose up surrounded by love, family, and uncertain odds about whether or not he’d have to steel away one night a month. The other with hate, relatives, and uncertain odds about whether or not he’d make it out alive. But although their childhoods couldn’t have been more different, there was a shared understanding all the same.

Harry finally dared to ask the question that had been plaguing Remus for months. “Teddy… are you a werewolf?” Teddy smiled sadly. “No, I am not. You were always afraid that I’d present as one though. I have some of the strength advantages, as well as a wolfish temper, but I don’t transform. Remi on the other hand…” Teddy trailed off. Harry briefly glanced over his shoulder, and then back at Teddy. “He transforms?” Teddy sighed. “It’s more complicated than that. If I had presented, then I would’ve been a true werewolf, but Remi’s werewolf ties are more diluted. He does transform on the full moon, but unlike true werewolves, Remi keeps his consciousness without the aid of a potion. And also, the moon doesn’t wear him down as much as it does true werewolves. The bigger the moon got, the sicker my father got. But it’s the opposite for Remi. He’s often sick for a day or 2 after the moon, but he’s healthiest the day before it.”

Harry thought about that for a moment. “Does he know what he is?” Teddy nodded. “He knows. But our future is more accepting of true werewolves, and by extension, dual species werewolves like Remi. They have more rights, and it’s illegal to deny them a job unless they are actually unfit for it. They can’t be fired for their boss learning of the affliction, or evicted from their homes because of it either. Hermione was very thorough when she wrote that piece of legislature.”

Harry looked surprised. “Hermione did?” Teddy smiled, and nodded. “Yes. Hermione became the Minister for Magic after Kingsly Shacklebolt stepped down. She implemented A LOT of changes, including writing house elf, werewolf, goblin, and centaur rights. She even wrote some revisions on muggle-born laws, and she outlawed the word “mud-blood” in all but history books. Let’s just say she’s not a very popular Minister among most pureblood circles.”

Harry looked a little angry. “Like the Malfoys.” He said. Teddy frowned, and shook his head. “No. Draco had enough of blood supremacy in The War. He was actually one of Hermione’s sponsors during her campaign, and he’s often excluded from pureblood circles because of the fact that he defends her actions.” Harry looked more shocked at that than he had at learning about his future children.

“Really?” he asked in evident disbelief. Teddy smiled. “A lot of it is more for Scorpius’ benefit, and because of the fact that he absolutely adores Al, but yes.” Harry frowned. “Which one adores Al?” Teddy chuckled. “Both of them. In different ways, of course.” Teddy adopted a dark look. “Especially judging by what James and I walked in on 2 weeks ago.” Teddy shuddered.

Harry peered at Teddy curiously. “What did you guys walk in on?” Teddy looked at Harry with haunted eyes. “Suffice it to say that I never thought Al would be a bottom.”

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the tent, Hermione and Ron were sitting at the table with some of the other time-travelers. Ron and Hermione were on one side of the table, and Rose, Scorpius, Albus, Lorcan, Niki, and Molly were all on the other side. Hugo, Lily, and Louis were all leaning sleepily against the side of the tent, while James, Freddie, and Lysander attempted to rope them into a prank. Lucy and Roxie were sitting over in a corner, daintily eating some fudge that Lucy had had in her pocket at the time of the time-jump. Dora and Remi were laying side by side on an extra bed, gigging while Vic attempted to coax them to sleep.

“So…” Ron said awkwardly. “You guys are like the Hermiones of your time, right?” Lorcan shrugged. “More or less. You requested the smartest ones. And other than Hugo and Vic, you’ve got them.” Hermione leaned forward eagerly. “What do you think of Gilbert Hampford’s 2nd law of Hexes?” Lorcan smiled, and turned to look at Niki. “I believe that is your area of expertise, Love?” Niki grinned, and said, “Thank you Babe. Hampford’s 2nd law of Hexes is stupid and biased. The man simply hated any spell that didn’t have to do with healing or growth, and so he basically tried to brainwash his students into thinking that Hexes from Classes C-W are as useless as flobberworms.” Hermione smiled. “I couldn’t agree more. I’ve always thought that Hampford could use a good Hex to the face for half of his laws. What about—” Ron interrupted. “Hermione, they’re smart. Please stop quizzing them.”

Hermione blushed embarrassed. “Sorry.” She mumbled. Niki smiled. “No worries. We are used to it, Aunt Hermione.” Hermione’s eyes still held the glint of curiosity, despite Ron’s admonishment, so Niki sighed. “Let the quiz proceed.”

Hermione grinned. “What is your opinion on the creation of new potions?” Niki turned to Albus. “You’re up, Cous.” Albus smiled. “The creation of new potions is highly dangerous. Unless you are experienced in the subtle art of potion making, you have no business creating a new potion. If you don’t have a mastery, then you really shouldn’t meddle with the simmering brews that contain limitless potential for harm and healing.”

Ron wrinkled up his nose. “You sound like Snape.” Albus grimaced. “Severus Snape was a very smart man. If anyone else had told me that I sound like him, I would consider it high praise, indeed. However, due to the fact that I have spent my entire life spending weekends staying at your house or the Burrow, I know that you were meaning it to be an insult, rather than a compliment.”

Ron shrugged. “The man’s a git.” Color rose angrily to Albus’ cheeks. “That “git” has saved my father’s life more times than you could ever comprehend. He was the one to suggest to Dumbledore that Grandma Lily and Grandpa James go into hiding. He sacrificed his LIFE so that my father could beat Vol—” Scorpius clapped a hand over Albus’ mouth, inciting a glare in his direction.

Scorpius looked apologetic. “Sorry Al. The taboo, remember?” Albus’ glare magnified, so Scorpius said, “How silly of me. Of course you do. But Al, you almost triggered it. I know that you tend to say too much when you get on a rant, but now’s REALLY not a good time to do that, Emeralds.”

Ron looked back and forth between the 2 boys suspiciously. Teddy had had to Obliviate the fact that Albus and Scorpius were dating from Ron’s mind, because of how he reacted, so Ron didn’t know about the 2 boys’ relationship anymore. Hermione did, however, and she was smiling softly at them.

Scorpius removed his hand from Albus’ mouth. “Thanks Tiger. I almost mucked up the whole bloody thing.” “Tiger?” Ron questioned suspiciously. Albus shrugged. “His Animagus form is a Siberian tiger. Tiger seemed like a fitting nickname.” Ron seemed to accept this answer.

Hermione asked curiously. “You’re an Animagus?” Scorpius nodded. “Most of us are, actually. As Al already told you, I’m a Siberian tiger and I’m called Tiger, Albus is a black phoenix and he’s called Midnight, Rose is a red fox and she’s called Bandit, Louis is a white and grey horse and he’s called Blaze, Lorcan is a bat and he’s called Wings, Lysander is a black cat and he’s called Claws, Lucy is a crow and she is called Caw, Roxie is a doe and she’s called Cerva, Freddie is a grim like Sirius was, and he’s taken up the name Padfoot Jr., James is a black cheetah and he is called Flash, Niki is a white, green, and black humming bird and she is called Flutter, Molly is a 2-tailed-coyote and she is called Tails, Vic is a pure white phoenix and she is called Bright, and Teddy is a very large grey wolf and he is called Moony.” Scorpius said.

Ron and Hermione both looked impressed. Then Ron asked, “Do we—are we Animagi in the future?” Scorpius smiled. “Yes. Ron, you are a dark grey stallion with a silver mane, and your name is Dash. Hermione, you are a snowy owl, whom I’m told looks very similar to Hedwig, and your name is Snowflake. Mr. Potter is a—” Albus interrupted. “Scorpius, how many times has he told you to call him Harry?” Hermione looked rather amused. Scorpius sighed. “Fine. HARRY is a stag, just like his patronis, and Sirius’ portrait in Grimmauld Place has taken to calling him Prongslet, so that’s what he named his Animagus form.”

“George is a Siamese cat, and Harry says that Fred likely would’ve been too, his name is Mousetrap. Bill is, much to Ron’s dismay, a mini Acromantula. He made the mistake of asking Professor Hagrid what a good name would be, and Hagrid virtually begged him to name himself Aragog. So Bill is Aragog.” Ron whimpered. “Charlie is a kimono dragon, and his name is Fireball. Percy is a saber-tooth tiger, although nobody can figure out why, and his name is Saber.” Ron snickered. “VERY original.” He commented. Ignoring this, Scorpius continued. “Ginny is a lioness, much to Harry’s dismay, since she could easily eat him, and her name is Leona. Audrey, Percy’s wife, is a niffler, and her name is Shimmer. Fleur is a German Shepard, and her name is K9. My mom was a swan, and her name was Flyer. My father is a black wolf, and his name is Howler. None of the others have managed the transformations, and the only one of any of us who has a legal transformation is Hermione.”

Hermione’s impressed look turned to one of disapproval. “And why is that?” Albus answered. “Because Dad said that if we’re ever in a war again, having unknown transformations could help us. And if we’re ever in a situation like Sirius was, it could be good to have our transformations unknown to the Ministry. You said that you personally wanted to be a registered one, but you wouldn’t force the rest of us to register, or report us for not doing so.”

Hermione looked a bit reluctant, but she also looked like she understood. Ron said offhandedly, “You know, I reckon that future Harry’s right. Having surprise transformations would help us a lot right now.” Rose grinned. “Well, Dad, isn’t it lucky that a whole bunch of Animagi just fell into your laps then?” Ron offered Rose a wide grin in return. “That it is, daughter of mine.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron was FAR too casual for the situation in her opinion. They suddenly had 2 kids together, and he already had an easy-going relationship with one of them. She couldn’t understand it.

Teddy and Harry walked in. Teddy stretched. “Welp. That’s the end of our watch. Who’s next?” James and Freddie raised their hands into the air and started chanting “Pick me! Oh! Pick me!” Teddy rolled his eyes. “Somebody has to do it, and it can’t be dumb and dumber. Any volunteers?”

Lysander snickered behind his hand, and then he stood up. “What say you, brother mine?” Lorcan grinned, and stood as well. “I say, let’s do it!” They 2 then high-fived. Teddy pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why me?” Harry patted Teddy on the shoulder consolingly. “Better you than me, mate.”

Teddy glared at Harry. “24 hours ago, I was saying that to you. Life is soooo not fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please comment and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter covers from the morning all of the way up to the beginning of the Gringotts break-in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely LOVE this story, and I hope that you guys do too.
> 
> I'm sorry that it's been so long since the last update, but I had a broken keyboard.
> 
> Disclaimer: In all honesty, if I owned Harry Potter, I probably would not have made it passed book 3 without giving up 😂

** _Chapter 4:_ **

The day dawned bright and early. The streaming of sunlight through the entrance of the tent awoke the time travelers and the Golden Trio, causing several of them to sigh in disappointment that the previous night had not just been a dream. Then, they all remember what day it was. The Gringotts break-in day.

Teddy ran a hand through his hair and got up from where he had gone to sleep next to Vic and the twins. He slowly stretched, and then walked over to the table where the revised break-in plans were still sitting. All of them except for Lily, Hugo, Dora and Remi were going to participate in some capacity.

They’d all agreed that Dora and Remi would remain at Shell Cottage for the duration of the break-in, and also the battle. The fact that Lily and Hugo were going to be there too allowed Bill and Fleur to still be able to fight in The Battle of Hogwarts. At the end of the break-in, they would all still escape on the dragon, but they would attempt to apparate to Hogsmeade before the curfew, rather than risk setting off the caterwauling charm like the Golden Trio had done the first time.

They were to be transported off of the dragon by Albus and Vic’s phoenix forms, and then, they were all going to flame directly to the apartment above the Hogshead. It was a solid plan. But that didn’t stop Teddy from being anxious. He was the oldest one now. These kids were all his responsibility, including his godfather. And if even one thing went wrong, he might lose more than just his parents tonight.

An hour later, Hermione and Hugo packed up the tent, and they all apparated to Shell Cottage.

* * *

Bill Weasley was standing next to his backdoor waiting on his little brother, his surrogate little brother, and their best friend to show up. Imagine his surprise when his backyard filled not with 3, but 21 people. Bill’s wand was pointing at the intruders in an instant.

A tan boy who looked extraordinarily like Fred and George stretched, and said, “Right then. Who wants to keep our dear ‘ol family Curse Breaker from hexing us to bits?” A man who was not much younger than Bill spun around and looked at Bill with wide-eyes. “Dad! Lower your wand! We aren’t going to hurt you!”

Bill’s eyes widened comically at the way Teddy had addressed him. James slapped Teddy on the back of the head. “Way to blow that one Mutt.” Teddy slapped James back. “It wasn’t my fault! And don’t call me Mutt!” Hermione pushed her way between the 2 men with a stern look. “You guys are NOT helping the situation! Act your age!”

Both men looked thoroughly chastised. “Yes Aunt Hermione.” Both of them mumbled automatically. Bill’s wand hand shook. “Dad? Mutt? Aunt Hermione? What the bloody hell is going on here?!”

“Alright budge up! Step aside for the ones who might not get blown up in the next 20 seconds!” Ron yelled as he and Harry shoved their way out of the mass of time travelers. Niki scoffed. “I’m his favorite child. He wouldn’t blow me up.” Louis shoved Niki. “As if! I’m the favorite child not you!” Vic carefully put her twins on the ground, and then covered her siblings’ mouths.

“He very well might blow you up if you don’t tais-toi!” Vic yelled. “You don’t exist yet, remember?” Niki and Louis both blushed. “At least SOMEONE can control the heathens.” Albus muttered.

“Enough!” Bill roared. “Somebody better start explaining, or else I’m firing hexes!” Vic stepped in front of her 2 terrified toddlers, and swelled up in a way that was eerily reminiscent of her grandmother. “You’ll do no such thing William Weasley! If you fire a single hex anywhere near my children, it will be the last spell you ever cast!”

The door creaked as Fleur opened the door. “Bill? What ‘eez going on?” she asked. Griphook peered out suspiciously from behind Fleur’s legs. Ron looked at Fleur, and grinned. “Long story short, we come bearing time travelers, 3 of which are your children, one is your son-in-law, and 2 others are your grandchildren.”

Bill dropped his wand in shock at the same time as Fleur demanded. “Introductions. Now.” Niki and Louis pried Vic’s hands from their mouths. “Hi Mom! I’m Niki, and this is my baby bro, Louis.” Niki said while ruffling Louis’ hair. Vic smiled at Fleur. “Bonjour mère, je suis Victoire, mas appelle moi Vic.” Fleur returned Vic’s smile. “Bien rencontré, ma cherè Victoire. Ton français est sans défaut. Ce qui est plus que je ne peux en dire pour vous père. Où avez-vous appris?”

Vic grinned. “De vous, évidemment. Qui d’autre m’apprendrait un français aussi parfait?” Fleur nodded. “Certainment pas Bill. Ll peut à peine dire bonjour. Oui, ça doit être moi car c’est tellement parfait.” Both women giggled. Bill raised an eyebrow at them. “I may not have understood that, but I know I heard my name.”

Niki shrugged. “Pretty much all they said is that Mom had to have taught Vic to speak French, since you suck at speaking French.” Fleur smiled at the red-haired girl. “Loosely, oui. Parlez-vous français aussi?” Niki shook her head. “I can understand it just fine, but I just garble the words when I try to speak it. But that’s better than Louis. He’s barely better at French than Dad. At least Louis can properly pronounce the word français.”

**_[French Translation_**_: Vic smiled at Fleur._ _"Hello mother, I'm Victoire, but please call me Vic.” Fleur returned Vic’s smile. "Well met, my dear Victoire. Your French is flawless. Which is more than I can say for you father. Where did you learn?" Vic grinned. "You, of course. Who else would teach me such perfect French?” Fleur nodded._ _"Certainly not Bill. He can barely say hello. Yes, it must be me because it's so perfect." Both women giggled. **] [**Fleur smiled at the red-haired girl. “Loosely, yes. Do you speak French too?"**]**_

Fleur chuckled. “Oui, you father ‘eez hopeless at français. He does speak good Egyptian though.” Bill rubbed the back of his neck. “Kinda had to in order to survive as a Curse Breaker in Egypt.” Teddy smiled, and then stepped forward to shake Bill’s hand.

“Hello Mr. Weasley. I am your son-in-law, Teddy Remus Lupin.” Bill quirked an eyebrow. “So… Remus’ son marries one of my kids?” Teddy nodded. “Yep, Vic and I got married 2 months after she graduated from Hogwarts.” Fleur smiled, and enveloped Teddy in a hug. Teddy grinned. “Would you 2 like to meet your grandchildren?”

Bill and Fleur wore identical shocked expressions for a moment, and then nodded in unison. Vic led the twins forward. Teddy scooped up Dora, and Vic picked up Remi. Teddy handed Dora to Bill. “This is Nymphadora Fleur Lupin. She is a 3-year-old metamorphagus.” Dora’s hair turned Weasley red as Bill stared at her.

Vic smiled and handed Remi to Fleur. “This is Remus John Lupin II, and he is also a 3-year-old metamorphagus, as well as a born werewolf.” Fleur’s delighted look turned to one of shock and horror. “A born werewolf?”

Teddy nodded. “I never presented, so his werewolf ties are diluted, but he is one all the same. He got it from both sides.” Bill and Fleur looked at Vic expectantly. “When Greyback attacked Dad, he left some of his DNA in those scratches. There was a small chance that any children he had would present. None of us did, but the Healers at St. Mungo’s said that the wolf DNA was present in 29 out of 46 of Remi’s Chromosomes. Which means that he had to have gotten some from me as well.”

Bill swallowed. “And Nymphadora?” Vic nodded. “Dora has the wolf DNA in only 13 Chromosomes, which is not enough for her to present, but it is enough for her to maybe have children who will present.”

Hermione cut in. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but we really must get going.” Bill and Fleur looked at her with shock, and each clutched their grandchildren even tighter, making Teddy and Vic smile.

Hermione continued. “Remi and Dora will stay here with you, as well as Harry’s daughter and Ron and I’s son. If you are willing of course.” Bill grinned. “I always knew the 2 of you would end up together. Nice job little bro.” Ron blushed.

Fleur smiled. “Of course we are willing. May we meet ze other 2?” Lily and Hugo stepped forward. Bill started at Lily. “If I am guessing right about who her mother is, her father is dead.” Harry gulped.

James stepped forward and leaned on Bill’s shoulder. “Don’t worry uncle Bill, they were married by the time she got pregnant with the younger 2.” Harry’s gaze snapped to James. “What about with you?”

James chuckled. “I was born 5 months after the wedding. ‘Course it had already been scheduled for a year and a half before you found out she was pregnant, but her brothers were still out for your blood.” James chuckled again. “She forced you to go under the Fidelius Charm for the intervening 2 months before the wedding so that you would live to see it.”

Bill looked positively murderous, as did Ron. Albus stepped protectively in front of Harry. “I understand your urge to curse him, believe me, but I kinda like existing.” Harry squawked indignantly. “You understand their urge to curse me? What the bloody hell did future me do to you?”

Lily looked at Harry darkly. “Oh nothing. Only told him that sometimes you wished he wasn’t your son.” Harry blinked astonished. “Harry!” Hermione scolded. “I haven’t done it yet Hermione!” he yelled back defensively.

Scorpius made a show of inspecting his nails. “Oh, but when you do, you will set off a whole string of Daddy issues that will cause Albus and I to nearly destroy the space-time continuum, by accidentally making you die tomorrow.” Harry, Ron, and Hermione paled. Seeing this, Scorpius hastened to assure them. “Don’t worry though, we fixed it, and McGonagall sentenced us to a full year of detentions.”

Hermione sniffed. “I should hope so! You got someone killed!” Albus shifted nervously. “More than one someone, actually. Not to mention accidentally extending ‘ol Moldy-short’s life by 30 years.” Scorpius cut in. “Also we accidentally made Albus not exist, Professor Longbottom die, Rose not exist, Hugo not exist, James not exist, Lily not exist, Ron and Hermione get killed by Dementors, and we made it so that my dad was still a Deatheater. On the bright-side though, Professor Snape survived the war, Hermione was a super cool fugitive, I was popular for once, and my dad was the head of the DMLE instead of Harry.”

Ron huffed. “Ok, I can see how some of those could be seen as a bright-side to you, but how was Snape surviving a bright-side? He bloody murdered Dumbledore!” Rose cut in here. “On Dumbledore’s orders!” The Golden Trio looked at her shocked.

Harry then spoke. “What do you mean on Dumbledore’s orders? Snape’s a Deatheater!” Rose nodded. “Yes, he is. But that’s all part of Dumbledore’s plan. He was dying anyway. By the time Snape killed him, he probably only had maybe 3 weeks left to him. So, he wanted his death to mean something for the war.”

“Dumbledore knew that Moldy wouldn’t trust Snape completely, as long as Snape was still playing the role as the faithful spy. And he also knew that Mr. Malfoy wouldn’t be able to kill him. So, he asked Snape to do it, in order to ensure that Snape would be able to remain at Hogwarts in the eventuality that Moldy took over. Right now, Snape is doing what he can to protect the students of Hogwarts. Granted, it’s not much, but he can’t do much without tipping his hand to the Deatheaters in the castle. When we go tonight, the first thing we need to do is gather the DA and the Order, and then we need to find a way to get to Snape. He’s the only one that can tell you what you need to do.” Rose finished.

Harry gulped. “What exactly is it that I need to do?” Rose shook her head. “You never told us. All you told us was that Dumbledore told Snape, and that Snape gave the memory to you with his dying breath. That memory is the reason that you named Albus after him, so it must be important for you to get it.”

Hermione sighed. “How does Snape die?” “Bravely.” Supplied Lysander. Lorcan continued it from there. “He was polished of by Moldy-wart himself. The bloke was virtually begging Moldy-wart to send him back into the battle to find Harry. Moldy didn’t know that he wanted to find Harry in order to protect him, not to drag him back to Moldy. Even so, Moldy believed that Snape was the master of the Elder Wand, since he killed Dumbledore. Snape knew that wasn’t the case. He knew that the wand was passed through disarming, not death. And he also knew that Harry was the true master of the wand. But he didn’t say anything.”

Lysander picked it back up. “He allowed Moldy to sick Nagini on him, knowing that his death would be protecting Harry. He didn’t count on Harry, Hermione, and Ron rushing in after Moldy left the room. They ran to him immediately, and tried to do what they could to save him, but there was nothing. So instead, Snape did what he could to end the war. He gave Harry that memory. Snape didn’t live to see the war end, but it’s because of him that it ended with the light winning.” Scorpius stole the thread back. “Therefore, we want to make sure he survives to see the world he saved put itself back together. It’s the least we could do for him, since without what he did, half of us wouldn’t have ever existed at all.”

Harry was reeling from that information, but Griphook provided a distraction. “That is enough chatter, I think. Let us get on with it.”

A mere 20 minutes later, a poly-juice “Bellatrix”, a transfigured Ron, a transfigured Louis, a transfigured Roxie, a Siberian tiger, a transfigured Molly, a black cat, and a red fox all stood next to the garden. Moments later, a silky black Phoenix perched on the tiger’s back with a sing-song chirp. A transfigured James and a grim soon joined the group, as well as a crow, who perched gracefully on Ron’s shoulder. A bat then landed smoothly on Molly’s shoulder with a small screech, as a humming bird perched on Molly’s other shoulder.

A transfigured Vic, a large grey wolf, Griphook, and Harry then completed the group. “Alright Al, take us to Diagon.” Harry ordered. Midnight let out a musical call, bolstering Harry’s spirit. Then, dark black, blue, and grey flames engulfed the large group.

When the flames cleared, they were all standing in a shadowy side alleyway. Harry threw the cloak over himself and Griphook, and then the group began to move. They drew stares from all manner of passerby, even drawing the attention of Yaxley.

Yaxley strode up to them, and said, “Ah, Bellatrix. I wasn’t aware that the Dark Lord had let you out of the manner.” Hermione stared down her nose in a most un-Hermioneish way. “The Dark Lord forgives those who serve him faithfully.” Yaxley frowned. “The Dark Lord does not forgive mistakes where Potter is concerned.” Hermione adopted a bored expression. “Perhaps you have not attained the level of favor that I have Yaxley. Or, perhaps you hold no favor at all.”

She then strode away with her nose in the air. Her entourage began to follow suit. All except for Tiger, that is. The large animal let out a low, rumbling growl deep in his throat. Midnight trilled in warning. James whirled around. “Tiger! Fall in line, you stupid animal! I will NOT disappoint the Dark Lord for your paranoia!”

Tiger shot Yaxley another growl, and then sulked off after the large group. Yaxley watched the group walk away in confusion. What had Bellatrix possibly done to warrant such majestic animals in her guard? And more importantly, was it something that he could do too?

Inside the marble hall of Gringotts, the Goblins gave the wizards and animals disapproving stares. “If the Goblins recognize me, there’s no way I would still get my internship with Dad.” Louis lamented to Roxie. She shook her head. “If you were that concerned about it, you should’ve just stayed back at the cottage with Lils and Hugo.” Louis grunted in reply.

“Quiet!” Hissed Ron. Both of them ceased their conversation at once.

Yaxley sidled in next to James. “Name’s Martin Yaxley. I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure.” James kept his gaze straight ahead. “No, we have not.” Yaxley smirked. “So, what is your name?” James scoffed. “I just met you, and you expect me to be as careless with my name as you are with yours?”

Yaxley pursed his lips. “Are you aware of the uncanny resemblance between you and Harry Potter?” “Are you aware of the age difference between me and Harry Potter? Not to mention the difference in looks and identity.” Yaxley’s lips pulled back into a smirk.

“Cheeky little bugger, aren’t you? New recruit?” James nodded. “Only joined up just a month ago. Don’t even get my mark yet.” Yaxley raised a suspicious eyebrow. “Why weren’t you at the meeting last week?” James frowned. Scorpius had told them about all Death Eater marking ceremonies during 1998, just to perfect their cover. The last one had been in March, and the next one would’ve been scheduled for July. Yaxley was trying to test him. Well, wasn’t it just lucky that James was on good terms with the child of a former Deatheater? “I wasn’t aware that there was a meeting last week. Isn’t the next one scheduled for July?”

Yaxley seemed to relax. “Yes. I was only testing you. Couldn’t run the risk of unknowingly carrying on a conversation with Potter, now could I?” James nearly snorted at the irony, since Yaxley really was indeed unknowingly carrying on a conversation with a Potter. “Yeah, that would be the worst.”

Suddenly, Bellatrix’s voice snapped James out of his conversation. “I wish to enter my vault.” Hermione told the Goblin at the front desk. Molly leaned towards James, and said with awe, “Jamie, that is THE Bogrod! That’s the first creature your father ever Imperused!” James sent Molly a grin, and then just silently listened to Hermione’s words while Yaxley peered at him calculatingly.

“Why Madame Lestrange! I was not aware that we would be seeing you for quite a while.” Hermione adopted an entitled air. “Well, you have CLEARLY been misinformed.” James was glad to see that Scorpius’ lessons last night had paid off.

Bogrod nodded. “It seems I may have been.” Hermione scoffed. “MAY have been? Open your eyes you filthy creature! I am here, so you were most certainly misinformed!” Every Goblin in the room, Griphook included, hissed menacingly at Hermione’s insult. Even Yaxley looked a bit shocked.

Apparently mouthing off like that to a Goblin was not in the real Bellatrix Lestrange’s repertoire. No matter, Hermione was still doing a marvelous job of staying in character. Bogrod recovered from his indignation, and held out a wrinkled hand. “May I see your wand?”

“This is harassment!” Hermione screeched. “You just wait until the Dark Lord hears about this! He will be most displeased with the lot of you! And I hope that he gives you what you deserve for daring to hinder a pureblood witch who holds his favor!” Hermione turned on her heel and made to leave, but Bogrod held out a hand.

“Wait!” he yelled. When Hermione stopped, but did not turn around, the Goblin continued. “Madame Lestrange, I will arrange for Telvesk to get a cart, and I will personally take you down to your vault.” “See that you do!” Hermione snapped as she turned to face the front desk again.

Yaxley quietly laughed. “Count on dear Bella to make a Goblin piss himself.” James huffed a forced laugh as he and the others followed Hermione and Bogrod to the cart. Bogrod held up a hand. “What now!?” Hermione snapped.

Bogrod pointed at the animagi. “I’m afraid that your animals will have to stay here.” Hermione’s face contorted into the kind of raging, fury-filled expression that Scorpius had spent an hour the previous night training her on. “They will do no such thing! They were gifted to me from the Dark Lord himself! They will be staying with me, which means they will NOT be staying here!”

Bogrod gulped. “But the cart is not designed for animals ma’am. The ride could permanently traumatize them!” Hermione snapped back, “It is not your decision to make Goblin! Now take me. To my vault. NOW!”

Bogrod hopped onto the larger-than-normal cart without further argument. Yaxley, on the other hand wouldn’t shut up about how much he’d be delighted if James would consider accompanying him on a date, so Harry discreetly Imperused the man who was continuously propositioning his eldest son. Harry then commanded the Deatheater to go find some place to hide, and then hopped onto the cart himself.

The Goblin looked up at Hermione alarmed. “Ma’am! It appears that there are more passengers on this cart than are invisible!” Cursing under his breath, Harry Imperused the Goblin. Griphook made a disgusted noise, then hopped down off of Harry’s back and began to operate the cart.

Harry chuckled as he saw Tiger looking at James with an expression that clearly would’ve been a smirk if the tiger was in human form. James scowled. “The bloke wasn’t that bad looking, I suppose. But blonde Deatheaters are just not my type. Otherwise I might’ve already asked out your dad.” The look on Tiger’s face was one of shock and disgust. Midnight, still perched gracefully on Tiger’s back, trilled a sound that almost sounded like laughter.

Molly tapped her chin thoughtfully. “What do you suppose the ship name would be for that? Jaco? Dames?” Roxie giggled. “Come now Molly. Don’t you know that last names are all the rage now?” Molly hummed in consideration. “So then, would it be Palfoy or Motter?” Roxie snorted.

“Alright alright.” Harry said blushing. James poked Harry’s reddened face curiously. “What’s the matter Dad? You fancy Malfoy or something?” Harry’s blush deepened. James flushed. “Oh Merlin. Dad! You fancy Malfoy!”

Harry winced. Ron’s eyes narrowed. “That true mate?” Harry made a helpless gesture. Ron exploded. “Well then why the bloody hell did you marry my sister!?” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “I dunno, do I? Since it hasn’t happened yet. And anyway, Ginny and I have 3 kids, so it’s not like I ever acted on it.” Moony made a whining noise, and Vic mumbled, “Not for a lack of trying.”

Ron’s face under the fake beard matched his hair, and he raised his wand. Harry dove behind James, and glared at Moony and Vic. “Are you guys TRYING to get me killed?” Vic shrugged. “It’s not like he’s gonna do anything anyway. Pretty sure Aunt Hermione would kill him if he killed you.”

Hermione gave Vic a pointed look. “Not helping.” James narrowed his eyes at Vic. “You know something. Spill it.” Vic sighed. “A month after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry got it into his head that he needed to tell somebody about his little crush on Malfoy Jr. He couldn’t tell uncle Ron, because he valued his life, and he couldn’t tell Aunt Hermione since her and Uncle Ron were attached at the hip after they started dating.”

Ron and Hermione both blushed. Vic continued. “So he told Aunt Ginny. She was happy for him, and was ecstatic at the possibility that Grandma Weasley would finally stop pushing her at Harry. So, she told him to go tell Malfoy. Harry ran off immediately to go find Draco. Harry finally found him doing clean up in the First-Floor Corridor next to Astoria Greengrass.”

Tiger made a noise that was somewhere between a whine and a purr. Vic continued with a pitying look at Harry. “Harry plucked up his Gryffindor courage and started walking towards them. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Astoria lean over and grab Draco’s hand.”

Harry swallowed the mass that seemed to have accumulated in his throat. Vic continued.

_*memory*_

_Harry ran faster than he’d ever run before, not even caring where his feet were taking him. Soon, he ended up standing in front of a familiar spiral staircase. He was at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower._

_Tears welled up in his eyes as he heard the faint call of “Potter!” behind him. Without even turning around, Harry dashed up the stairs. When he was almost to the top, he heard, “Potter, damn you! Slow down!”_

_Harry bolted through the doorway at the top of the tower, and took the steps of the upper platform 2 at a time. Harry was soon surprised to find himself standing at the very edge. A sob tried to force its way out of his chest, but, with a great effort, he held it in._

_It was all pointless. He should’ve known that Draco wouldn’t want him. Draco had Astoria Greengrass. Draco would never want him, and he shouldn’t want Draco either. _

_Malfoy burst through the doorway on the lower platform, making Harry jump slightly. He hadn’t expected Draco to follow him up the stairs. He had expected Draco to just turn around and go back to Greengrass. Draco shouldn’t have followed him here._  
  


_“Harry!” Draco yelled as he ran up the stairs to the upper platform. The wind whipped at Harry’s robes, and ruffled his already messy hair. What would it be to fly like Voldemort had? To simply float above the ground without broom or plane? To simply drop all of the troubles that plague the ground for the freedom of the open air?_

_Harry inched closer to the edge. Running footsteps behind him were the only warning he got before a pale hand gripped his shoulder and yanked him away from the edge. Harry whirled around to see the face of Draco Malfoy contorted in rage and fear._

_“What the bloody hell were you planning to do!?” Draco yelled. “Fly.” Harry answered simply. Draco’s pale face gained a bit of red coloring around his cheekbones. “You mean jump!”_

_Harry shrugged. “Same principle really.” Draco shook him by the shoulders. “No, it’s bloody well NOT the same principle! One ends with you leaving, the other ends with you DYING!” Harry jerked away from Draco. “What do you care!?” Harry snapped._

_Draco reached out for him again, but Harry took a step backwards, unintentionally putting himself back at the edge. “Why should you care weather I live or die!?” Draco’s eyes widened in fear when Harry put himself back on the edge. “Why shouldn’t I!?” Draco replied, taking a step closer to Harry._

_Harry pushed Draco back away from him. “You’ve got Greengrass! There’s nothing for you here! Go! Leave me alone!” Draco recovered his balance. “I can’t do that Harry.”_

_Harry’s face contorted in a snarl. “You would’ve had no problem doing that a month ago when you were a Deatheater!” Draco looked like Harry had slapped him. Then, his face burned with an uncontrollable rage. “How DARE you!? How bloody DARE you!?”_

_Harry scoffed. “How dare _ **I** _? I didn’t take the bloody DARK MARK Draco! YOU did!” “What bloody choice did I have!? After you and your little band of merry misfits defeated my father at the Battle of The Department of Mysteries, it was either join up or die!”_

_“I would’ve chose death!” Harry snapped back. Draco waved his left hand around wildly. “Of course YOU would’ve! Noble, Saint Potter! You would naturally have chosen you own death over serving the Dark Lord! Well guess what Potter? I would’ve too! But it wasn’t only MY life on the line! If I had chosen death, then my mother would’ve been killed too!”_

_“Then why didn’t you come to me!? I could’ve helped you! Dumbledore could’ve protected you!” Harry yelled back. Draco snarled at Harry. “Stop pretending that you being up here has anything to do with me! You’re only up here because for once, something that you want is out of your petulant reach!” “You don’t know a bloody thing!” Harry cried._

_“That’s right, I don’t! And frankly, I’m through caring! Jump if you want, Potter! It’s of little consequence to me!” Draco then turned on his heel and stormed off. Harry toed right up to the edge before he heard soft footsteps behind him. Harry’s heart fluttered for a moment before the person spoke._

_“Harry?” Oh. It was Ginny. “Harry, I’m so sorry. I pushed you to confess to him. This was my fault.” Harry’s voice shook as he spoke. “He never wanted me. It’s my fault for being too stupid to see it.” Ginny’s arms wrapped around him from behind as sobs rocked his body._

_*End of Memory*_

Vic finished telling the story. Hermione had her hand over her mouth, and Tiger was giving Harry a considering look. James sighed. “Well. That explains why Dad didn’t really like Scorpius prior to the whole time-turner incident, and also why Dad bit Mr. Malfoy’s head off when he said something about Dad needing to let Al and Scorp be friends again. It also explains that whole business where Dad thought that Scorp was some sort of dark cloud. He was jelly of Mrs. Malfoy.”

Harry gulped. “If it was only he and I there, then how did you know about it?” Vic sighed. “You gave Ginny a copy of the memory, which she placed into a pensieve. Teddy and I were playing around in your study when I was 8, and we found it in a locked cabinet.” Hermione frowned. “If it was locked, then how did you get in it?”

If wolves could blush, Moony’s face would be red. Vic chuckled. “Teddy learned how to control his accidental magic early on. He pretty much used a wandless Alohomora on the cabinet. When we found the pensieve, we didn’t even think before jumping in. We went through several memories, including that one.”

Moony whined. Vic smiled sadly at the wolf. “One of the memories that we went through was the only time that Teddy ever remembers hearing his parents’ voices. When aunt Ginny pulled us out, we were both a mess. We didn’t understand a lot of it at the time, so she did her best to explain to us what we had seen, and she made us promise not to tell Uncle Harry or any of the other kids what we’d seen. This is the first time we’ve ever told anyone.”

Harry gulped. Just as he was about to say something, James tackled him to the floor of the cart, screaming, “Watch out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments give me life, so if you want faster updates, please comment and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts where Chapter 4 left off, and ends at the end of the break-in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know I'm a little late, but I had a last-minuet idea during Chapter 9, so I had to go back and edit parts of   
Chapters 6, 7, and 8 in order to make in work, and I didn't know whether or not I'd have to edit things in Chapter 5 or not, so I put it off a bit to sort that out. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: The first Harry Potter book was written before I was born. I definitely did not write it.

** _Chapter 5:_ **

** **

_Harry gulped. Just as he was about to say something, James tackled him to the floor of the cart, screaming, “Watch out!”_

Moments later, the cart passed under the Thief’s Downfall. With a great shuddering motion and a loud creak, the cart tumbled over the edge of the tracks, throwing its inhabitants into midair. James clutched Harry as they fell, willing to use himself to cushion his father’s fall. This, however, proved unnecessary as Hermione cast a cushioning charm.

They all drifted down to land softly on the stone floor of the massive chamber. James and Harry were the first 2 to stand up, not willing to meet each other’s eyes as they brushed themselves off.

Soon, everyone else stood as well. “So.” Said Hermione. “Which way do we go now?” Midnight trilled a long, drawn out note, confusing all of his fellow bank-robbers. In a matter of seconds, Midnight’s echoing trill was answered by a loud roar and a burst of flame at the end of a hallway on the left.

Ron shrugged and gestured at the hallway. “I guess that way.” The large group then made their way down the dark, narrow hallway. “Tiger, you keep stepping on my foot.” Molly whined after they had gone halfway down the hallway. Tiger made a low purring noise that almost sounded like laughter.

“Please, behave.” Hermione sighed at the pair. Harry’s nerves were starting to reach a fever pitch. Why had he brought his future children here? His future self would surely not be happy about that. And what about Remus? What would happen if Remus found out that he brought Teddy with him on this bank heist?

“Dad? You okay?” asked James. Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. “What if something goes wrong?” Harry asked in a small voice. James didn’t know how to reply. His father had always been strong, sure, and confident. James had never heard his father sound so much like a child.

Midnight flew up to perch on his Dad’s shoulder. Harry smiled nervously despite his worries, and reached up a hand to softly stoke the black phoenix. Midnight cooed, and gently bumped his head on the side of Harry’s head. Harry had always drawn strength from phoenix song, and right now was no different. Even Midnight’s little quiet coo had given Harry the strength he’d needed to see this through. “Thank you.” Harry whispered. Midnight simply cooed, and glided back to his post in front of the group.

Midnight swept back in forth across the path in front of them before letting out a deafening screech in front of a tunnel entrance. They all stopped immediately. “What is it?” Molly asked Vic. Even in human form, Vic could still understand phoenix speak.

Vic turned a grim look on her cousin. “He said that the dragon was waiting down that tunnel.” Hermione frowned. “Why did he screech like that?” Vic answered, “He was trying to be informative while giving a warning. If he had simply trilled, I would’ve understood and stopped, but the rest of you would’ve kept walking and been fried.” Hermione shuddered.

“Let’s go.” Griphook commanded as he rounded the corner, and ran over to a cardboard box filled with metal things. “The beast has been taught to expect pain when it hears these clankers.” The Goblin said. “That’s barbaric!” Hermione yelled.

Griphook ignored her and handed out 7 clankers before taking one for himself. “Move them like this.” Griphook said, making a swishing motion with his hands, causing the clankers to make a loud, headache inducing noise.

James pointed his wand at the dragon. “Or we could—” Roxie yanked his wand out of his hand. “No, we can’t. We need that thing for our escape!” James deflated, and Roxie handed his wand back. Then she added, “Honestly, sometimes you can be even more dense than Freddie.”

Padfoot Jr. growled at his sister. “Easy there Pads.” Vic said sternly. The group held up the clankers, and began to shake them as they made their way across the anter room to the Lestrange Vault.

When they reached the vault door, Griphook had Bogrod open the door for them. Then, they piled into the vault. “Don’t touch anything! Anything you touch will become scalding hot and multiply. Be careful, and if you see the cup on a shelf, let a flier get it if you have to touch something to reach it.” Vic told the group before she sent Harry a covert nod.

Harry clenched his jaw, and nodded back. They’d worked the details for this out before-hand. Harry had to let Griphook ‘steal’ the sword in a similar manner to the first time around. So, Harry would take out the sword and try to get the cup with it, and then, he’d let Griphook ‘steal’ it. None of them particularly liked that plan, but they knew that it had to happen.

They all spread out and looked for the cup. Suddenly, Moony tensed up, and he let off a quiet howl. Vic looked at Midnight curiously. Vic understood Phoenix speak in human form, but she could only understand other animal’s words in her Phoenix form.

Midnight opened his beak, and quietly trilled a warning to Vic. The guards were starting to gather outside the door.

“What did he say?” Harry asked. Vic looked at her uncle grimly. “Find the cup, and find it fast, or we may not all get out of here alive.” James frowned. “They made it out just fine the first time.” “There were less people to get out the first time.”

Harry gulped. If someone didn’t make it out of here, it would be his fault. Midnight landed on his shoulder, and let out a soft trill. The sound of the Phoenix song galvanized Harry into action, just as Midnight had known it would.

Harry pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of his rucksack, and he began looking around the vast vault with a sweeping gaze. It escaped nobody’s attention that Griphook was watching the sword’s every movement with his beady eyes.

When Harry spotted the cup, he looked at Midnight, and said, “Take me to it.” Midnight trilled a response, before he picked up his Dad by the shoulder. Harry stretched out the sword, and stuck it through the handle of the cup, and then, he nearly dropped the sword when James knocked over a pile of galleons.

The galleons began multiplying immediately, and James jumped back with his hands up in a surrender-like gesture. “It’s not my fault!” He yelled. “When is ANYTHING not your fault?” Roxie asked in a voice that plainly spoke of having said the same thing many times before.

Just as Midnight sat Harry back down, Griphook ran up to them, and snatched the sword from Harry’s ‘unsuspecting’ hand, and tossed the cup up in the air, before running out of the vault yelling, “In there! Thieves! They’re in there!”

Harry cursed as he drew his wand. “That how it happened the first time?” Vic shrugged. “I’m guessing it was close.” Midnight made a noise that sounded like a gurgle. Vic gasped at the black Phoenix in shock. “Albus Severus Potter, I ought to Scourgify your beak for that!”

Harry peered at Midnight curiously. “What did he say?” Vic frowned at the Phoenix, unimpressed. “Something that his Mum would give him a personal demonstration of her famous Bat Bogey Hex for.”

James chuckled. “Why Albie, I never knew you had it in you to say such a thing.” Padfoot Jr. stood to James’ left, wearing a dog’s equivalent of a smirk. “ENOUGH!” Yelled Ron, to everyone’s surprise. Ron was usually an instigator, not the one to stop fights.

“We need to focus on getting out of here alive, if you are all quite bloody done!” Ron yelled again. Bandit made a noise that sounded a lot like agreement. Ron turned to Harry. “Where is the cup?” he asked.

Harry shifted nervously. “Well… erm… Griphook threw it. Didn’t see where it landed.” Ron’s face started to rise in color. “You mean—” CLANG. Ron looked at his feet, and saw the cup laying on the stone floor. He then looked up and saw Flutter hovering there. “Thanks Niki.” Harry said as he picked up the cup using a cloth.

Hermione held out her beaded bag, and Harry dropped the cup into it. Then the group turned towards the door. “Alright. Midnight, Tiger, Jr., Moony, Claws, and Bandit. We need you to take their fire while we get to the dragon. Flutter, Wings, and Caw, we need you to dive-bomb them so that they can’t hit any target. The rest of you, run for the dragon.” Harry ordered.

After everybody nodded, Harry threw open the vault door, and everybody ran out. Spell fire met them instantly. Harry and James dove behind the same pillar, just as an Avada Kedavra soared right through where James’s left arm would’ve been. Harry gripped James’ arm in a vice-like grip. “Are you hit?” He asked instantly. James sent Harry an easy grin. “You’re the only one who can survive the Killing Curse Dad. If I was hit, I wouldn’t be able to answer you.”

Hermione and Roxie bobbed and weaved around each other. Hermione hid behind a pillar to the left and covered Roxie as she ran to the next pillar down. Then Roxie hid behind her pillar, and covered for Hermione as she ran for the next pillar passed hers. It was almost like a life or death game of Leap Frog.

Ron walked boldly forward with a shield charm covering his front, and Vic moving back to back with him covering his back. Molly was squished between the 2 of them, firing off the odd spell at their attackers. “The red head on the left!” Ron barked. Molly spun to the left and sent a stunner at the man that Ron had pointed out, but she missed, and Louis leaned around a nearby pillar and got him instead. “Blonde on the right rear!” Vic yelled. Molly spun towards the right facing Vic, and fired of a quick Bombarda at the blonde man sending Avada Kedavras at the pillar where Harry and James were hiding.

Midnight swept around the 3 of them, and then rose into the air and let out an ear shattering screech. The fighting instantly ceased. The Death Eaters looked up at the majestic Phoenix in stunned awe, unaware that they were in fact awestruck by the son of their enemy.

The Death Eaters seemed stuck in a kind of a trance by the slow blinking green eyes and the glossy black feathers that seemed to swallow the light instead of reflecting it. Caught as they were in the trance of the Phoenix, the Death Eaters didn’t notice a grey wolf, a red fox, a black cat, a bat, a humming bird, a Siberian tiger, a big black dog, and a ruffled looking crow turn back into people, and mount the enormous pale grey dragon alongside Undesirable Number 1 and his other compatriots.

None of the Death Eaters even seemed to remember that Harry Potter had been there at all. Midnight glided smoothly down to be at eye level with a masked Death Eater, whom he recognized as Lucius Malfoy. Midnight softly swished his long black tail feathers to drag them slowly along the elder Malfoy’s jaw, making Lucius’ future grandson, and Albus’ future father’s jaws drop.

Suddenly, Midnight disappeared in a flash of black, blue, and grey flames, breaking the spell. The Death Eaters all blinked their eyes, confused and disoriented. Lucius most of all. Lucius was startled when he noticed an unfamiliar pang of loss in his chest, as if he had been stripped of something important.

The Death Eaters were snapped out of this as the dragon behind them roared, and took flight, with 17 passengers. The dragon clawed its way up through narrow tunnels and previously small cracks in the rocky wall, assisted by 16 of its 17 passengers. Only Midnight did not participate. While the others were firing spells to help the malnourished beast clear a path, Midnight turned back into Albus.

Soon, the dragon’s head reared up through the marble floor of the bank hall, like a mermaid rearing up out of the ocean. Goblins and wizards alike scattered with terrified shrieks as the displaced marble flooring rained down around them. Albus nearly fell off the dragon’s over-crowded back, but Teddy caught him, and hauled him back up. “Hang on tight, kiddo!” Teddy yelled urgently, as the dragon made a leap towards the gigantic glass dome.

Sharp glass shards rained down upon the time travelers and the Golden Trio as the dragon broke the surface of the dome. “Why can’t we just use the phoenixes now and cut out the dragon!?” Ron loudly complained. It was Teddy who replied. “Because you escaped on this dragon the first time, and it was legendary! Plus, if we make the 2 of them flame that distance, they’ll be exhausted when we get there, especially since Albus just used mesmerism on the Death Eaters! We’ll use Midnight and Bright once we get away from London, and a bit closer to Hogsmeade!” Teddy yelled to be heard above the noise that was being made by the dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have too much left of it to write. In my writing, the Battle of Hogwarts is starting, but you guys have a little while before you get there, because I am writing Chapter 10 at the moment. Currently, my word count at the beginning of Chapter 10 is 25,605 words, so you can count on some longer chapter coming up soon. 
> 
> Anyway... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please comment and let me know what you thought! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this chapter is just the arrival at the Hogshead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sorry that it's taken this long to update, but I've been trying to re-work some parts of the unposted chapters, and that delayed the posting. Plus I'm still snailing through the Battle of Hogwarts chapters, because some of those are very long, and they do a lot of complicated POV switching after a certain point. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter isn't that long, but some of the ones after are, so don't be too disappointed about the length of this chapter. 
> 
> I hope you like it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: The first 3 Harry Potter books were written before I was even born.

** _Chapter 6:_ **

As soon as the dragon flew out of London and into the countryside, the group was finally given an opportunity to relax, but none of them were able to relax very much. They’d just pulled off an incredible feat, but the hardest part was still yet to come, and it was weighing on all of their minds. Not to mention the fact that most of them had to cling to the dragon and other passengers to keep from falling off.

After about an hour of flight, Vic transformed into Bright, and Albus transformed into Midnight. Teddy called the attention of the others. “Alright guys, this is it! We are going to flame off the dragon, and directly into Hogsmeade! Now, those of you going with Vic need to be a bit more careful, because she hasn’t been an Animagus as long as Al has, so she’s not as experienced with flaming out! If you concentrate on Hogsmeade instead of the Hogshead, she might accidentally take you into the middle of the high street! So, the Golden Trio will be going with Al! Everyone else, split yourselves up accordingly!”

Teddy watched as everyone automatically gravitated towards Midnight. “Not everybody can go with Al!” He snapped at them. “If he transports everybody by himself, he will magically exhaust himself! He’s already a bit strained after maintaining that mesmerism back at Gringotts!”

Reluctantly, Roxie, Freddie, James, Molly, Lorcan, Niki, and Louis moved to Bright. The Golden Trio, Lucy, Lysander, Rose, and Scorpius stayed by Midnight. Satisfied, Teddy moved over to sit next to Bright. “Alright you 2, whenever you’re ready!”

Bright and Midnight both gave off trills of affirmative, before Midnight’s group was engulfed in blue, black, and grey flames. “All clear Vic!” Teddy yelled after the darker flames flickered away. Bright wrapped her silky white tail feathers around Teddy’s waist protectively before white, silver, gold, and pale blue flames enveloped the group.

Teddy blinked in surprise as he landed with a thump on the floor of the Hogshead bar room. Alberforth Dumbledore sent the group a disgruntled look as Bright became Vic again. Teddy leaned over towards Vic. “You were supposed to take us upstairs…” he whispered.

Vic threw her hair over her shoulder in a gesture eerily like her mother. “I tried to, but one of these idiots thought about Butterbeer mid flame, and we ended up here.” Freddie blushed. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

Teddy took James’ offered hand and let his godbrother pull him up. “You think Al made it?” James asked worriedly. Teddy gave James a sympathetic look. Although James didn’t often show it, he did love his little brother, and that tended to come out the best when Al was in potential danger. “Most likely. You know Albus, he’s a perfectionist. He probably had an exact floorboard in mind for his landing.”

A glass shattered. The group turned to see a shocked Alberforth standing next to a pile of glass that had probably once been the glass he had been cleaning. Teddy pulled his wand, making the old man flinch. “Reparo!” Teddy yelled in a clear voice. The glass reassembled itself and sat whole again on the top of the bar.

Roxie stepped forward. “Mr. Dumbledore, we are here to ask your help in contacting the DA in _Order _to assist James in his task left to him by Percival Wulfric Bryan.” Alberforth’s mouth formed a perfect O as he understood exactly what she had just said.

Looking cautiously around the empty bar room, Alberforth gestured to the grimy door. “Flip the sign and follow me.” He said quietly. Molly turned the sign so that the word closed was facing outward, then the group followed Alberforth up the stairs.

Alberforth threw open the door at the top of the stairs and was shocked to see 8 teenagers standing in his living room. “Who in Merlin’s name are you?” He asked taken aback. Harry stepped forward. “Mr. Dumbledore, I am Harry Potter. May we please talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just what's going on at the Hogshead, and it leads right up to when the group is about to enter Arianna's tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few canonic inconsistencies here, but none of them are particularly huge or revolutionary, and hey, it's a fan fiction. The whole point is for it to be canon divergent. 
> 
> Disclaimer: My name starts with an 'A' not a 'J'.

** _Chapter 7: _ **

After a short talk with Harry and the others, in which he also got a cliff-notes version of how the time travelers got there, Alberforth turned to the portrait of Arianna that was hanging over the mantle, and he spoke 5 words. “You know what to do.” Arianna nodded, and then she turned and walked into the background of her portrait.

“Where is she going?” Hermione asked curiously. “You’ll know soon enough.” Alberforth answered. “I already know.” James said with a smirk. Alberforth sent a glare at the smug teenager. “Well then don’t spoil the surprise.”

Soon, Arianna reappeared, with another person in tow. “Professor Longbottom?” Molly whispered in shock. Scorpius nodded. “Yes. According to Hermione’s book, Neville Longbottom was the one who Arianna brought to the Hogshead.” He whispered in response, pulling a shrunken book out of his pocket. Freddie frowned at Scorpius. “Was that the book you were reading when we showed up in the attic?”  
  


Scorpius nodded with an embarrassed blush. Molly raised an eyebrow. “Your Dad let you read that?” Scorpius shook his head, and his blush deepened. “Dad would’ve burned it if he’d known I had it… He doesn’t like it when I learn about the war… He’s not really proud of what happened.”

Albus looked to be deep in thought. “Didn’t Aunt Hermione recall all copies except for the ones used in Auror training?” Scorpius nodded slowly. “I may or may not have swiped your Dad’s copy…” James laughed. “You mean to tell me, that you, Scorpius rules-are-rules Malfoy, stole a book from Harry vanquisher-of-the-Dark-Lord Potter, who also happens to be your Dad’s boss?” Scorpius shifted guiltily. “When you put it like that…”

“May I see it?” Hermione asked curiously, holding out her hand for the book. Scorpius unshrunk the book, then handed it to the past version of its author. Hermione opened the leather-bound tome, and paged through it slowly, her eyes zooming across the print.

Then, Arianna’s portrait swung open, and there Neville stood in the doorway of a tunnel. He smiled when he saw Hermione turning the pages of the large book, and shook his head. “Typical Hermione.” Hermione’s head snapped up. “Neville!” She shouted gleefully.

“Hey Dad.” Lysander said waving at Neville. Ron frowned at him. “I thought your last name was Scamander?” Lorcan smiled. “It is. But Mum caught Dad sleeping with Pansy Parkinson when we were 4, and she divorced him. 3 years later, Neville Longbottom, Professor of Herbology and Head of Gryffindor House, became our Stepdad.”

“Oh.” Ron said simply. “Yeah.” Said Lysander with a grin. “And we now have 4 half-sisters.” An identical grin slid across Lorcan’s face. “And a half-brother, with another half-brother on the way.”

“Alice is 12.”

“Pandora is 10.”

“Frank is 7.”

“Rowena is also 7.”

“Augusta is 4.”

“And Mum is 8 months pregnant with Xander.”

Ron gapped at Neville. “Dang Neville! How many kids you gonna have!?” Neville looked at the 14 time travelers in awe. “When Arianna mentioned that there were time travelers with the 3 of you, I thought she was pulling my leg.”

Harry smiled. “To be honest, we thought they were too until we had Teddy make an oath on his magic.” James blinked at Harry. “I knew you were a bit skeptical, but I didn’t think you thought we were flat out lying before Teddy made the oath…” Harry shrugged. “Would you have believed it?”

James nodded emphatically. “Yes.” Roxie rolled her eyes. “That’s only because he and Freddie are still mentally 12. You could tell them that you were a person from some strange world where our lives are books, and they’d probably believe you right away.” James and Freddie both stuck their tongues out at Roxie. “See. Mentally 12.” Roxie said with a put-upon tone.

“Can we get on with it already?” Albus groused. Alberforth grunted. “The boy has a point. Stop socializing and do what you came here to do. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a pub to run, and it will look pretty suspicious if it stays closed for long in the middle of the day.” Alberforth went to go back down stairs, but then Neville called after him, “When the others get here, just send ‘em on through!” Alberforth grunted in reply.

Neville turned to the large group. “Well. Let’s go introduce everybody. The DA will be thrilled.” Hermione frowned. “Shouldn’t everybody be in classes right now?” Neville shrugged. “Technically, yes. Some of ‘em are, but most of ‘em can’t leave the hideout, since the Carrows have it in for ‘em.”

“The Carrows?” Hermione asked. Neville opened his mouth to reply, but Scorpius beat him to it. “Amicus and Alecto Carrow. They were 2 vile Death Eaters that were forced under Headmaster Snape’s employ during the Year of Terror. He had a hard time reigning them in without arousing suspicion, so they just ran around unrestricted at Hogwarts. The DA played the role of pest to them. Helped by most Hogwarts teachers, the DA pranked the Carrows and freed their prisoners. Snape was ordered to find the DA’s hideout, but he’d really not been trying very hard. In fact, he’d known where they were for months, but he pretended that he didn’t have a clue.”

Neville paled. “Snape knows where we are?” Harry placed a hand on Neville’s shoulder. “It’s alright Nev. According to the time travelers, Snape is secretly a good guy.” Neville’s mouth dropped open in shock. “But he killed—” “On Dumbledore’s orders.” Albus cut in, annoyed.

Neville frowned. “How do you know?” Albus looked extremely annoyed at being asked that again. “Because he gave my Dad memories at the Battle of Hogwarts, detailing the plan.” Neville looked skeptical. “How do you know he wasn’t lying to save his skin?” “He was on his death bed, he had no reason to lie.”

Neville swallowed. “And Harry believed him?” Albus sighed. “Well, since my middle name is Severus, I’d say so.” Neville shrugged. “If Harry believed it, then I guess I can.” Ron nodded. “That’s what I said.” Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs. “It is NOT.” Ron looked disgruntled. “I thought it.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. Neville looked at Albus. “So what’s the plan Harry?” Albus looked positively murderous while the other time travelers tried to stifle their laughter. Harry cleared his throat. “Um. Neville. I’m over here…” Neville blushed in embarrassment. “Sorry….” Albus sighed. “You can call me Albus or Al. Not Albie, not Albert, not Alley, not Shortbus, not—” Teddy cut him off. “In other words, don’t call him any other nicknames that you may hear Jamie and Freddie call him.”

Neville nodded, somewhat confused. “Ok… sorry Al. But you look an awful lot like your Dad.” Albus looked seconds away from going for his wand. Scorpius winced. “I know that you don’t know any better Professor Longbottom, but Al hates being compared to his father… see… he and I aren’t the most popular, even among other Slytherins. The others all used to bully him by comparing him to Mr. Po—Harry.”

Harry frowned. "Why?" Scorpius cleared his throat. "Well, he's not really the best flyer, he's a Slytherin, he's only passible at DADA, he's AMAZING at Potions, he loves reading, and he's not too fond of Quidditch."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "So, basically, he's a Harry Potter look-alike, who isn't actually like Harry Potter." Scorpius shrugged. "Basically, yeah. Being the first Potter to be in Slytherin in about 5 centuries is rough, but being the son of Harry Potter in the House of Death Eater children? His social career never had a chance."

Albus scowled, and muttered something that sounded distinctly insulting about Scorpius, which earned him a dirty look from Hermione, who was standing next to him.

Scorpius looked awkward. "Anyway... I believe Professor Longbottom asked about a plan?" Harry nodded. "Right. Well. A plan. Yes. Um... do we even have a plan, guys?" Harry asked.

Albus crossed his arms. "Of course we have a plan." James blinked at his little brother. "We do?" Albus nodded sharply. "Absolutely. I'm a Slytherin, I don't leave my bed without a plan."

Scorpius nodded. "He's not exaggerating. Half of our mornings 2nd year got a late start because he was busy scheming his daily schedule in our dorm. Among other reasons of course." Scorpius finished with a smirk.

"Hyperion, don't you dare!" Albus yelled across the room at his boyfriend. "I wouldn't dream of it, Emeralds." Scorpius purred. Rose looked horrified. "Alby, you didn't!" Scorpius smirked. "He did." "Hey!" Albus yelled indignantly.

"Can we move on now?" Roxie interrupted. "Of course." Albus replied, thankful for the change of subject. "My plan is this. We go back to the RR with Professor Longbottom—" "RR?" Hermione interrupted.

"The Room of Requirement." Albus explained. "Saying RR is easier on the author.” Everyone looked confused at this. “Dad gives a rousing speech while we wait on the remainder of the DA and The Order, just like the first time around. Dad will do his customary denial and telling people that he won't drag them into his fight, like usual –,”

“You planned for his hero complex?" Ron interrupted. "Hey! It's NOT a hero complex!" Harry protested.

Albus ignored Harry's outburst. "No, Uncle Ron, I did not plan for it, I just know that it's inevitable, so I made provisions in the plan for it, that way we aren't crunched for time because of it." Ron nodded his understanding. "Smart. Wish we would've done that a few times."

Albus continued. "Then, we ask the room to create a secret passage to Snape's office, and we go to him directly. Lils would come in handy here, since, besides the eyes, she's the spitting image of Grandma Lily, but we can't have everything. Dad and I will go in alone to talk to him, then we'll call everyone else in."

"Why just you and Harry?" Neville asked. Albus smiled and pointed at his own eyes. "Snape will melt if these bad boys beg him for help." The future kids all chuckled. Teddy spoke. "His portrait certainly can't deny you anything, so that's a good bet."

Neville looked confused. "I thought Snape hated Harry." Albus smiled. "Oh, he does. But he is very fond of the Slytherin Potter. But back to business.”

"After enlisting Professor Snape, next order of business is to subdue the Carrows. We don't want one of them alerting Snake Face this time around, so we'll split into separate teams.”

"Team one will accompany Professor Snape around the perimeter of the grounds to bolster security. It's very important to try to stop them from getting in at all. Team 2 will go with Scorpius to the Dungeons to raid the old armory for anything useful." He turned to Scorpius. "Make sure to grab the basilisk tears and the neofidian root.”

Scorpius scoffed. "What, are you going to make a bomb or something?" Albus smiled. "I was thinking some magical grenades. Our side could throw them at the Death Eaters before the ranks mix. Chasers and beaters would probably be our best bet for throwers."

Scorpius smirked, then Albus turned back to the crowd. "Team 3 will accompany Teddy and Jamie to take care of the Carrows, and any students that will pose a threat in the coming battle." “The Slytherins, you mean.” Ron chimed in. Albus’ eyebrows contracted angrily. “There were Death Easters from ALL Houses, Uncle Ron.” Teddy and James nodded grimly when Ron’s eyes darted to them. Albus continued.

"Team 4 will go with Professor Longbottom to raid the greenhouses for any combatively useful plants." Neville saluted Albus with a look of excitement on his face.

"Team 5 will go with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione to the Chamber of Secrets to get the basilisk fangs and destroy the cup.” Hermione interrupted, “But neither Ron nor I are Parselmouths…” Albus inclined his head to the blushing Ron, who admitted reluctantly, “Harry talks in his sleep.” After Hermione nodded in understanding, Albus continued.

“Team 6 will go after the diadem with Dad. Some future kids have to go with team 6, since we all know where it is."

"Team 7 will go to the kitchens and arm the House Elves. They will be handy, as no Death Eaters will see them as a threat, and therefore underestimate them. Rose, you'll lead team 7." Rose looked nervous but nodded.

"Team 8 will go with Vic and attempt to do some mid-battle triage. I don't care if they are Order, DA, or Death Eaters, you will treat the ones who need it. And if they are an enemy, they will owe you a life debt, which is advantageous to us."

“How very Slytherin of you.” Ron commented dryly. “Stop complimenting me so that I can finish.” Albus replied to Ron, who promptly started sputtering.

“Team 9 will be led by Freddie, and they will be working to set up Death eater traps around the castle, as well as rigging several conditional explosions.” Freddie grinned an evil grin, and Albus knew that he would get no argument about Team 9.

"The final team will go with me into the potions lab and assist with making the grenades and a few rather explosive brews. Afterwards, we will station younger years who are determined to stay, up on the battlements, and they will throw those not given to Order and DA members."

Albus then turned to Neville. "Let's go meet the DA."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the Battle of Hogwarts monstrosities, and I honestly can't wait to post them. 
> 
> Chapter 8 will be coming along soon. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment, and let me know what you think!


End file.
